Spititous Seaflower Jackson: The Story Of Percy's Full Brother
by BumblebeeDionysus
Summary: Spike, they call him. Thrown from Olympus, caught by Pegasus, and brought to a mean man. Age 14 he escaped that man, and went to Hogwarts with a friend. Then he went to Texas. His father, once loving, hates him now. His mother doesn't know he's alive. Spike is alone. All he has is Spiffle. Then he meets his brother Percy... His life picks up from there.


Chapter One: Intro

I've died more than once on the inside. I even believe that death is a way to escape all the troubles you've gone through, for they can't follow you down to the deepest pit of Tartarus. As I sit writing and planning the rest of this story, all I can think about is how much I must not belong on this Earth. So many things have tried to kill me. I mean, Hera wanted to see if I could fly, knowing I, unlike Hephaesuts, would not survive this fall. I would hit the ground and never move again. She knew the only god blood in me was that of Poseidon. But for some reason, a certain half-brother of mine, had a heart, and caught me. He laid me down and told me to stay put, that he'd be back in an hour. But someone else found me. His name was Raymond, and he was mean. At first he loved me. Now, ha, what a joke.

My name is Spititous Seaflower Jackson. I am Poseidon's most hated child. I am 18 years of age, and I live with my mother, Sally Jackson, and step father, Paul Blowfis.

Chapter Two: After Being Retrieved by my Half-Brother

As I lay in the grass, I couldn't help but let my little baby mind wander. What the heck caught me? Where was I? Where's my mom? Where's my dad? All of these repeated constantly.  
>"Hey there little guy." a man's voice surprised me. I began to cry. "Hey, it's okay." The man scoops me up. "He got a name?" A mexican sounding man asked.<br>"Well, nothing on him says he does." The first man sighs. "Why do you ask, Mexi?" "I don't know Raymond, it's just where did he come from?" Mexi, the mexican, who I later called Leo, smiles. "Here, take him to the barn, give him a name. I don't know where he came from." The Raymond guy sighs. "We'll find his parents later." -  
>As Mexi walked he played with me.<br>"I'm Mexi, well, at least that's what day calls me. You know, I think I might call ya Spike." Mexi smiles. I knew my real name, but Spike sounded good. It's not like I could talk to him and tell him my name. -

Chapter Three: A good four years later. I don't remember much of my beginning life..

"Leo! Look what I found!" I ran into the stables, a pony trailing behind me. "Lovely, Spike." Leo, aka Mexi, laughs. "But he belongs here, and should be put back before Raymond-"  
>"Raymond what, Leo?" Raymond snarls, I suddenly drop the rope, and hide behind Leo.<br>"I didn't know he... belonged here, si-sir." I whimper. "Of course not, Spititous! Cause you're too Stupid!" RAymond back hands my face, leaving a trailing red mark across it. I can't help but yelp and tumble backwards. "Leave him alone!" A female voice snarls. "He ain't done nothing to you!" Miley stood tall, her golden hair tied back in a pony tail, her boots dusty, and her pants were quite dirty and ripped. Working in a stable, kills clothes.  
>"What are you going to do about it?" Raymond bends down and snatches me up by my hair. "OW!" I whimper, trying to pull myself away without hurting myself anymore. The radio, I could hear it playing a song in the background. It was 'Fooling Yourself (The angry young man)' By Styx. I knew and loved the song.<br>"Here!" Raymond tosses me into Leo. "Miley, put the pony away."  
>"It's our little song, Spike." Leo grins when he picks me up. "Let us go back to you's shack." Leo walks me to where I sleep, change, eat, and very muchly hide.<p>

When we got to my shack, which we called the Hut, I sigh. "Why haven't my parents come for me?" I ask.  
>"'Cause Raymond never reported you found. No one knows you exsist." Leo sighs. "I got a gift for you. Stay right here." As I awaited the return of Leo, I couldn't help but look out my very small dirty window. I saw him and instantly brightened. He was walking a very cute and pretty Blue Roan Thoroughbred colt.<br>"A colt! Couldn't be.." I went back over and sat on my bed. What day was it? It was my birthday! "Spike! Come out!" Leo calls. I contain myself aenough to walk out. "Tada!" I realised it was actaully what the gift was. "Is he... for me?" I ask.  
>"Well of course!" Leo laughs. "And so are these." Leo sets down a bunch of Greek mythology books. "You said you speak horse and fish.. Here."<br>"Cool!" I flipped through the books. Then I heard this rustle. I looked up to see that the colt was actaully at least 6 months of age. And he had wings.  
>"He has-" "I have wings." He shakes his wings. "He talked!" I jump back. Leo smiles.<br>"I know." Leo laughs. "I heard him too, dodo bird!" I hugged Leo, then looked at the Horse.  
>"What's your name?" I asked it.<br>"I ain't got one!" He snorts.  
>"What about Spiffle?" I ask. "Yuor coat looks Spiffy." I smile.<br>"Spiffle, I like that. What's your name?" Spiffle, the 'pegasus', asks.  
>"Spititous. Spike for short." I smile. "Cool." Spiffle shuffles his wings. "He's a pegasus. Your- I mean, Pegasus dropped him off yesterday. Well, him and his mother. His mothers name is Misty. She's a pegasus, well was. Poseidon didn't want his son with her, so he removed her wings. But she still has speed. And I think Pegasus is giving you his son. Spiffle is his son. And Misty is in that small barn over there, and so will be Spiffle." Leo grins. "You can ride both." "Really?!" I jump up and down. I got a pegasus form Pegasus! And it's his SON!<p>

Chapter Four: The first Ride on Spiffle

When I turned Six, Spiffle was two, and was quite big enough to ride. His mom, Misty, taught me to ride horses. She also taught me the value of a good birthday. Leo came to wake me on my sixth birthday.  
>"Hey, Spike!" Leo shakes me. "Yes?" I ask. "Morning and.." Leo pauses, revealing a blue and red cupcake with one candle on it. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIKE!" I laugh and smile. I take the cupcake.<br>"Thank you." I laugh more.  
>"Make a wish!" Leo grins. I made the same wish I always make. 'I wish my parents would come and get me and love me!' I thought as I blew out the blue and white candle.<p> 


End file.
